My Guardian Angel
by myimagination2012
Summary: A romantic one shot about a girl and her savior!


**ONE SHOT**

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own any part of Twilight or its characters****. They all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. **

**Don't have a Beta or pre reader…so that means all mistakes are mine.**

I know him He's my Guardian Angel. He has been for a while….17 years to be specific. It all started the day after my 5th birthday. I was in our local park. Dad had dropped me off there and went to his office, just across the road from the park. He promised he'll pick me up in an hour.

I was playing in the sand when a dark shadow covered me. I look up to find, Mike a kid from my kinder garden. He was a bully…always torturing kids from his class and younger classes. I gave him a curious look when he started smiling like a little monster. All of a sudden he grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled on it hard. I felt like he was pulling off my skin along with my hair. I started crying.

Mike giggled giddily and pulled harder, making me fall on the ground. I closed my eyes and started hoping that my dad would come and scold him. I hear footsteps coming towards us. Mike threw the lock of my hair down and straightened up, looking innocent.

"What's going on here? Are you bullying her?" I heard velvet like voice asking sternly.

"She fell down. I was just helping. She's in my class. So I know. She's super clumsy." Mike shrugged.

"Get lost or I'll complain to her daddy and he'll punish you hard." The stranger warned. Mike squeaked like a mouse and ran away.

He pulled me up from the ground, sat on a bench not far from their and sat me down on his lap. He didn't say anything. Just rubbed lightly on my aching head with his ice cold fingers. He wiped my face with his other hand. For the first time I looked at his face clearly. He was beautiful like an angel. His golden eyes were filled with concern for me. His reddish brown hair sticking in every direction. My tears stopped but I was still sniffling, so he pulled me close to his chest and started patting me on my back in a soothing motion. I placed my head on his silent chest and sucked on my thumb and before I knew, I had fallen asleep.

About half an hour later, my daddy shook me awake from the bench, where I was sleeping alone. I don't know why but I didn't say anything to my dad about that helpful stranger.

Since then, anytime I was in some trouble, he was there to help me…save me. Looking exactly like the way I saw him the first time. It's like he had a 'Bella radar'. Be it may some fall from ladder in the library or accident while crossing the street or broken car in a deserted street, he's always there to save the day.

But the strangest thing is, we never said a word to each other. Yes I've heard him talk to others but we didn't talk to each other. He never asked if I was okay and I never thanked him for his help. It was like, le was doing his duty and I was accepting them. It's not like I wasn't thankful, because I was. Or I would've been dead 16 years ago when I fell from the roof top.

How I fell from there, you ask? I was following a butterfly in my uncle's 20 floor office building. How I went from 7th floor to the roof top, even I don't know. All I know is, one moment I was trying to catch the blue butterfly and the next moment I was falling from the top. Like a miracle he was there to catch me and send me inside the building with a light push.

Now let me explain my present situation to you. Well you see, I'm now 22 years old. I live in Chicago now. Last Monday, I had a job interview. Today morning I received a call saying that I've got the job. So to celebrate this occasion, I and my girlfriends, Alice, Rosalie and Angela, came to this famous club a few hours prior. I was wearing a blue one shoulder plain top with silver mini skirt and matching blue velours platform boots. Alice had done my make up tonight. We were all dancing and drinking to our hearts content.

My dad had died five years ago in the line of duty and my mom had died while giving me birth, so these girls were my only family. So as I was saying, a few guys came and joined us and one by one, all my friend left with different guys for their home. I was alone. I had two more shots and head outside to catch a cab home.

I walked two blocks down in search of a cab but there was none to be found. I was standing leaning against the light post when I heard a few laughter coming towards me. I didn't look up to see who they were. But from their laughter I could say it was some guys.

"Hey sweetheart, Want some company?" said one of the guys as they came closer to me. They were five of them. They surrounded me from all direction.

"Go away!" I mumbled. My head was pounding badly.

"Come on, baby girl don't be like that." one of them cooed.

"I wanna go home." I whined, wishing for them to just go away.

"Come one, let us help you. " Another one said before he caught my wrist and started dragging me towards the alley. It was dark in there.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. My vision was unclear and blurry. I knew I shouldn't go with them but I was weak and my body wasn't responding to my warnings well.

"There. That's a good girl." One of them, I don't know which one cooed while rubbing my breasts through my top. I moaned or whined. I'm not sure.

"There, there. You're a good girl." Said another as he started groping my ass.

"St-stop…leave me." I whined. God! how I hated my drunken state at this moment.

"Come lie down here. You'll feel so good." Said another one. He with other's help laid me down on the dirty surface of the alley.

"Nooooo." I tried to fight.

"Now now don't do that. Let daddies have some fun." Said someone sternly. Two held my hands and another two pulled my knees apart. "Whoa! Aren't you a naughty girl? You aren't wearing any panty." Exclaimed the leader giddily as he ran his fat finger along my slit. Alice wanted me to feel sexy so Rose suggested that I should not wear panty tonight. I wanted to bash their heads now.

"So wet. This little girl wants some daddy loving, huh?" joked someone as I felt a finger thrusting inside my pussy.

"No...no stop…please. Let me….ughh...go." I started thrashing around.

"Take your paws off of her before I remove them from you myself." I heard a familiar voice snarling at these guys.

"Look brother. We saw her first. Let us have fun then you can have her." Said one of the guys arrogantly.

"I'll be taking your hands off then." Said my angel before in a blink of my eyes, all the guys were laying on the floor unconscious. I know even know how he did it. I know he had some super powers. He was fast, stronger than anyone I've seen before and gorgeous.

I was still on the floor with my hands either side of me, knees apart, my skirt bunched over my hips, my top pulled over the top of my breasts and my pussy was clear in view for him. I swallowed. My hangover was almost gone. I saw him looking at my pussy and swallow. He pulled off his jacket and bending over, he covered me with it, before taking me in his arms and leading me out of the alley and to his car.

The car ride was silent and sexual tension filled. I occasionally glanced at him a few times. His jaw was clenched, a scowled marring his face and his knuckles were white from strain. He stopped his car in front of a deserted house. Before I could blink he was out of his door and opening mine. Freeing me from the seat belt, he took me in his arm, bridal style and entered the house. Closing the door by foot he took me straight to a room. I thought like always he'll place me down and go away. But he didn't do that. He threw me on the bed like rag doll.

I blinked up at him in confusion. I could see the anger, the lust in his eyes. He wanted to possess me tonight and god! I wanted him to do that. I've had a huge crush on him ever since the first day. When I started to understand that he wasn't a human being, I was worried but my crush or you can say my lust for his grew more.

I removed his jacket from my body and parting my knees for him, I welcomed him. He stood there, looking at me up and down. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans. He bend towards me and with gentle tugs, he tore my blue top and silver skirt. Removing the articles from my body he stood straight and started striping of his cloths.

When he was fully naked I took him in greedily. He was lean but he had six packs. His deep 'V' led to his cock which was hard as a rock standing in attention. He was huge in length and girth. I never saw anyone so big before. He must be around 9 inches. I gulped. I was a virgin. I had given blowjobs and handjobs to a few guys before in college but my Angel was the biggest of them all.

But I wanted all of him. It's been a long wait for him. I wanted him in me. I parted me knees as far as I could as hint. Since we don't talk to each other which was silly by the way. He leaned over me and I could feel his hard and cold body rubbing against mine. I couldn't stop the moan that tore through my lips. My nipples pebbled as they rubbed against his chest. He never took his eyes away from me and neither did I.

I felt him lining himself along my pussy lips and slowly lining in. I was panting and swallowing and wishing to look down to see us connected but I just couldn't will myself to look away from his eyes, which had turned black. When he reached my barrier, he stopped for a second. When I nod, he started sliding in, tearing through me. Claiming me. It hurt a but soon my inside become numb from the coldness of his hard cock. I lifted my head a bit a licked his pinkish lips with my tongue. He took my tongue inside his lips and sucked on it a little before releasing. He stopped as he filled me fully. I could feel his balls against my ass.

After a few moments, I started caressing his hair lovingly. I always wanted to know how they felt. He place his large hands on both side on my breasts and with his thumbs, he started caressing my nipples. Pulling back he started thrusting slowly, taking his time as he placed kisses over my lips, nose, eye lids, collar bone, bellow my ear. He had me mewing in pleasure. I knew we weren't fucking; we were making love.

He pulled back from me, without separating his cock from me, he took my legs and situated them over his shoulder and pushed in. I could feel him deeper than before. He then started a fast pace as one of his fingers started massaging and pinching my clit. The coil inside my tummy tightens to the point that I couldn't stop the sudden orgasm burst through me.

He didn't stop. He pulled down my legs and flipped me on my stomach. He placed a hand under my stomach and pulled me until I was on my hands and knees. I felt him sliding in again. He then pulled me against his chest as he started thrusting. I turned my head and pulled him into a deep kiss by his hair. Our tongue fought for dominance. I could feel myself getting close again.

He started going faster than before. I felt him swell inside and his orgasm triggered mine. We fell on the bed exhausted. He was still inside me; thought flaccid, he was still big. He placed a kiss on the back of my neck and I heard him whisper "Mine." In that moment I understood the difference between all the previous incident and today's incident. Before he used to save me, because he thought I was a clumsy, weak, helpless human but today when he saw those guys playing with me his instinct took over. And like a caveman, first he saved me from them and then dragged me to his home and claimed me. Gotta love caveman instincts, huh!

I moved causing him to fall out of my pussy. I turned around and saw him frowning. I pushed in his chest and slid down his body and came face to face his monster cock. Before my eyes, it swelled and got bigger. The mushroom head started licking pre-cum and I blew air at that. I chuckled, amused. I looked up at his face and saw he had a slight smile on his face too. Without removing my eyes from his, I took his monster cock in my mouth. He tasted like me, blood and him. It should have disgusted me but I was still drunk enough to not be bother by that fact that I was sucking my blood too. Gross!

I took as much as in could and held the rest with my hands. God! He's so thick that both my hands don't cover him fully. He started slowly raising his hips and thrusting in my mouth as I sucked harder and pumped him with my hands and mouth. I dragged my teeth lightly when I came up and felt him flinch at first but then he fastened his pace of thrusting.

His cock was cold like icicle that I felt like I was sucking on ice. My mouth watered at the thought and I suck vigorously than before. My spit was sliding down his cock. I started pulling lightly on his balls. He swelled and released down my throat in six to seven bursts. He tasted salty with a slight hit of sweet. I lapped up greedily.

When I finished I pulled back and gave him a smile "Thanks my angel for saving me all those time. By the way, what is my Guardian angel's name?" I asked jokingly as I snuggled into him. He was so cold.

He chuckled in his musical tone "Edward. Edward Cullen. I had to save you. The first time I saw you, I just knew you were my mate. And it's in my instinct to protect my mate." He explained caressing my hair.

I placed a kiss on his throat and looked up at his face "You are not human. What are you?"

He looked in my eyes cautiously first and after a few seconds, he replied "Vampire."

"Oh." I said as I placed another chaste kiss on his lips and snuggle into him close.

"Oh? Just that? and no other reaction?" I heard the disbelieve in his tone.

"I knew you aren't a human. Just wanted to know the name of the 'whatever' you were." I shrugged and closed my eyes "I'm tired. Let's talk tomorrow. Good night, my angel." And I fell into deep slumber.

But not before hearing "You are the one who is an angel. I love you, Isabella."

**A/N:**** Okay so I wanted to write this little one shot when the plot bunny attacked me in my coaching class during doing accounting. Hehehe… Hope you liked it and will you please let me know what you thought about it.**


End file.
